vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Bleeding Edge Armor= |-|Endo-Sym Armor= |-|Iron Man Armor Model 42= |-|Extremis Armor= Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pace-maker like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B | Unknown | Unknown Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Has the extremis virus, which gives him technopathy (he can hack into electronic systems all over the world) including the ability to interface with and control completely alien machinery, above peak human physical stats including supersonic reaction time, regeneration (mid-low) a layer of armor is kept in nanotech form under his skin and can be summoned at will, he can control his armor and weapons with his thoughts, expertise in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, genius - level intellect, wears various armors Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (headbutted through a tossed island using a suit far inferior to his modern ones) | Unknown (superior to his bleeding edge armor) | Unknown Speed: Unknown | Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to react to, suit up, and fly away from an explosion mid-sentence Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Capable of lifting battle ships, skyscrapers, airplanes) Striking Strength: Class EJ+| Unknown | Unknown Durability: At least Small Country level+ | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Above peak human, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (with Extremis, this means practically never) Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of multiple kilometers to likely planetary Standard Equipment: Various armors, there are many that he uses but they generally share the traits of: Being controlled by his extremis powers, being remotely summoned by him, strength, durability, and speed enhancing, true flight (including reaching escape velocity and flight in space) computer databases and hacking capabilities, advanced sensors that can detect many forms of energy (even magic), forcefield creation, ability to draw energy from any source on earth using the extremis powers, electronic countermeasures, resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, and many different types of energy, sealed against nanotech attacks, equipped with weapons such as lasers, repulsor beams, missiles, and various blades, saws, and drills, - repair systems, ability to function underwater, teleportation, energy absorption/manipulation, resistance to magnetic manipulation, telepathy blockers etc.. Some non-standard features present in some armors include: Resistance to absolute zero attacks, black hole weapons, nuclear weapons, nanotech weapons, time travel/manipulation devices, sapient artificial intelligence, invisibility/illusion-creating devices, stealth construction, nano-manipulators, the ability to traverse dimensions, control of magnetism, sonic weapons, plasma weapons that gain energy the farther they, electric shock/lightning weapons, self-destruct devices, EMP generators, machine guns/cannons, energy blades, flamethrowers, he also has various armors he can control remotely (with FTL comms, allowing for almost no lag in reaction), independent remote - controlled flying combat drones, ability to operate in higher gravity, ability to create tsunamis, tunnel underground at great speed, Antarctic Vibranium (anti-metal) weapons, and other devices. Had the Reality Gem, but would pretty much never use it. Intelligence: Super genius - level intellect, designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, possesses multiple in many subjects, world - renowned businessman, expert in martial arts, excellent battle tactician and strategist, he can process much more information at a much faster rate than a normal human due to the Extremis enhancements, decades of combat experience against nearly every conceivable type of enemy Combat Record: Has ties/wins over Namor, Savage Hulk, Terrax even though he was the underdog in most of those fights Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Repulsors:' These are particle beam weapons mounted in his armor (usually on the palms of his hands) that move at close to the speed of light and can penetrate powerful alloys and do large scale damage with great accuracy '-Lasers:' Just like it says, these are laser beams at the speed of light '-Energy Absorption:' Tony's armor can absorb energy, both ambient energy (such as heat in an area), directed energy (such as energy beams), explosions, and even energy beings like Living Laser. This energy can then be used to power the suit or released as a weapon Key: Current Standard Armor (Bleeding Edge) | Endosym Armor | Hulk/Thor-buster Other: It should be emphasized that no one armor contains all of the features listed in this profile, if Tony is in a match and given prep then it should generally be assumed that he will bring the armor most suited for the opponent. Also, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Iron Man. Note 1: Click here for the Iron Man Respect Thread Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Other Notable Victories: -Kizaru (One Piece) - [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Borsalino_(Admiral_Kizaru) Kizaru Profile Notable Losses: -Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) - Ghost Rider Profile -The Hulk (Marvel Comics) - Hulk Profile -Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - Luke Skywalker Profile -Kirby (Kirby) - Kirby Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Armored Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Flight Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier